


Love Floods the Heart like No Ocean Can

by IluvLxLight



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, hopefully, lots of fluff, only a little though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 15:43:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8629729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IluvLxLight/pseuds/IluvLxLight
Summary: Was Bucky suffering from memory loss? No that can't be it. Some of his memories seem to be replaced with other memories. Maybe someone has messed around with his memory and his mind again? Very likely. Or he could be in another, alternative universe that Steve's some how managed to get sucked into. Also very likely.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nebulapadfoot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebulapadfoot/gifts).



> For my dear friend, Shay. Love you! <3 And I hope you love this fic!

# Chapter 1

The sad thing about Steve's life was that somehow being sent falling through a wall, while battling the newest and 'oh-so-scary' of their many enemies, and ending up in some random apartment room wasn't the worse thing that's ever happened to him. The room seemed cheap. It had a musky smell like it hadn't been cleaned properly since it was first built. The room was pretty much empty save for the half eaten plate of food on the table and a few other items. The table was off to the side of what Steve supposed was a living room. There wasn't any TV or couch just the table and a worn out lazy-boy chair. The small kitchen had nothing more than the usual but it looked like no one had used it in years. The only indication that it had ever been used was the pile of dishes built up in the sink.  
Steve could practically see the dust on the counter tops. The only thing that looked recently used was the microwave, door wide open and numbers '2:47' flashing on the screen.   
There was a bedroom also connected to the living room and a bathroom next to it. The bedroom door was open giving Steve a good view of the equally sad bedroom. The bed was a small twin with one big fluffy  comforter on the bed and a flat looking pillow. There was a small dresser but whoever lived here appeared to keep his belongings mostly packed up in a bag sat on top of the dresser. The bathroom door was closed but Steve was sure it was just as bare as the rest of the apartment. What kind of person lives in a place like this? Steve wondered.  
He looked around again trying to see any signs if anyone was home. He turned back around and was met with a fist.

His breakfast was disgusting. Microwaved food was only good once in a while not every single day. He quickly abandoned the food, that could barely even be considered edible, on his plate and instead headed to the bathroom to continue his morning routine. He washed his face then started to shave his slowly growing bread. He was just about done when he heard a loud crash from the room next door. Startling him and in turn causing him to cut his face. He muttered a quiet "Ah! Fuck!" Before washing his face quickly and slowly making his way to the door. He slowly pulled it open, peeking around the corner to see a blonde man he'd never seen before. The man was just standing there in his apartment in some weird Halloween costume and glancing around the room. He quietly snuck up on the guy and punched him in the face once he turned back in his directions.

"Damn it!" Steve backed away. He was just about to punch him in the face before he saw who was in front of him. "Bucky?"

"How do you know that name? No one calls me that anymore." Bucky sounded almost angry at Steve.

"I've always called you that." Steve painfully whispered softly. Bucky just gave him a confused look in return.

"How do you know me?" Bucky damned. Something was wrong! Steve thought urgently. How did he get here? Where is here? Why doesn't Bucky know who he is?

"Bucky, what are you doing in a place like this? Why don't you remember me?" Even though they had been through so much and Bucky had done many sinful things. Steve knew it wasn't his fault and it hurt him a lot to be forgotten. Bucky would always be special to him and Steve selfishly wanted the same.

"I live here! What are you doing here!? How could I remember someone I don't know!?" Bucky yelled. "And for the last time stop calling he that!"

"You live here?"

"Yes! It may not be much but I don't need much. I go to work and come home to sleep then go back to work. I don't need a big place. What's it to you?"

"Work? You have a job?"

"Stop ignoring my questions!"

"Steve Rogers. It's me Steve." Bucky froze at Steve's words. It couldn't be. Steve was dead. His best friend Steve had died when he was seven after he had ran out on the street to get a ball and was hit by a car. They had never caught the person who killed Steve and Bucky had nightmares of the day plaguing his sleep ever since.

"No." he said quietly. "No. I don't know who you are but I need you to get out and get out now. That's not funny. Steve's dead. He died when he was seven. Don't come into my home and say shit like that to me!"

"Dead!? I'm not dead. We talked a few months ago, don't you remember?"

"Please stop!" Bucky nearly begged. He couldn't handle this. His life had slowly changed after his best friends death. His parents split up shortly after. He had stayed with his mom but he never talked to her. He didn't really talk to anyone. The only person he wanted to talk to was gone forever. Then when he was 14 his mother passed. He had dropped out of high school shortly after that. His best friend had meant the world to him. This man wasn't his best friend. How dare he say that?

"I don't understand, Bucky!" Steve was so confused. It really hadn't been that long since they last talked. They had even joked together and now Bucky was acting like they never met. What was up with him?

"I don't either! Why are you saying such things to me?" The man in front of Steve seemed much more fragile than the last time they had met. More fragile than the Bucky he knew. This man was broken but not like his Bucky. Who is this? Where is he? "Also what is that ridiculous costume!? You look like that superhero."

Bucky left for his bedroom and then pulled and comic book out from under the bed and set it on the table in front of Steve. "You look like this guy! Are you some cosplayer or something?"

"Cosplayer?"

"Oh! Is this part of the act? You pretend like you don't know what I'm talking about and I'm suppose to play along."

"What?" Steve tilted his head slightly in confusion. He really didn't get what was happening. The comic book had the words 'CAPTAIN AMERICA' printed on them in bold caps. It looked like him. What Steve didn't understand is why Bucky didn't know that he is Captain America. Was Bucky suffering from memory loss? No that can't be it. Some of his memories seem to be replaced with other memories. Maybe someone has messed around with his memory and his mind again? Very likely. Or he could be in another, alternate universe that Steve's some how managed to get sucked into. Also very likely.

The last option seems to make more sense as crazy as it sounds. This Bucky is different but Steve also appeared here after being sent flying through a wall when he was hit by an unknown spell. Blasted magic people. Always causing issues for everyone all the time.  
If his suspicions were true then Steve wasn't in his own world anymore and he needs to find his way back as soon as possible. The team would definitely be looking for him right about now, right? 


End file.
